Plants vs. Zombies: Survival of the Greenest
Plants vs. Zombies: Survival of the Greenest is a third-person shooter game with similarities to the previously released Garden Warfare games and Battle for Neighborville. However, this game is very different, focusing more on co-op game modes and adventure. Despite being released after Battle for Neighborville, this game is not made to "replace" it, rather to coexist with it. Differences to previous shooters * Only Plant classes are playable, with over 50 of them. Each character has two abilities, rather than three. * Very few game modes can be considered "versus" game modes, as most have you team up with others. * Rather than multiple different PvE areas in their own bubble, there is a direct story mode. * There are very few new plants. Classes Offense * Snow Pea, a similar class to Peashooter, but with a smaller splash and slightly less damage. It can slow down or even freeze zombies with its projectiles. Abilities include Chilled Pod and Snow Slowdown. * Chomper, a pure melee class with good speed and HP. Abilities include Goop and Burrow. * Hypno-shroom is fast with below-average HP. Its weapon has a slight homing effect. Abilities include Telekinesis and Mind Control. * Puff-shroom, who has the lowest HP but is fast. When around other Puff-shrooms, its attack power increases. Abilities include Puff Decoy and Spore Shower. * Squash has a strong melee attack that deals extra damage to boss zombies. However, it is very slow and gets around by hopping. Abilities include Squash Dance and High Hop. * Starfruit * Cabbage Pult * Melon Pult * Gatling Pea * Bloomerang * Bonk Choy * Laser Bean * Pea-nut * Ghost Pepper * Guacodile * Grimrose * Missile Toe Defense * Wall-nut, a tough defensive class that is rather slow. Abilities include Steel Shell and Wall-nut Bowling. * Potato Mine, a fast, strong class with very low hp. Abilities include Tunnel Trap and Bomb Rush. * Fume-shroom, who is slow and has good HP. Its weapon hits many enemies at medium range. Abilities include Bubble Trap and Poison Fumes. * Grave Buster * Tangle Kelp can deal decent damage and can go on the water. Abilities include Sea Snare and Monsterous Rampage. * Spikeweed is the slowest class in the game but is very short, therefore hard to hit. Abilities include Broadweed and Spike Trap. * Sea-shroom * Cactus is slow but can deal great damage from far ranges. Abilities include * Pumpkin * Kernel Pult * Garlic * Iceberg Lettuce * Spring Bean * Citron * Rotobaga * Goo Peashooter Support *Sunflower, a weak healer class that is fast. Abilities include Solar Soothe and Sun-dry. *Ice-shroom can deal decent damage for a Support class and can slow and freeze enemies. Abilities include Ultrafreeze and Freezing Low. *Lily Pad is super weak but can traverse water. It is also very fast. Abilities include Healing Pad and Raging Whirlpool. *Torchwood deals fire damage and has decent HP, but can also boost the attack of allies. Abilities include Blazing Morale and Firelog. *Plantern *Magnet-shroom *Coffee Bean *Umbrella Leaf *Power Lily *Stunion *Thyme Warp *Escape Root *Gold Bloom *Aloe *Witch Hazel Enemies Regular Enemies Regular Bosses * Electric Boogaloo, who can summon backup dancers and attack with a "disco stick". * Gargantuar, the tanking brute that throws Imps, charges, and slams with shocking destruction. Story Bosses * GB-GRG, a Gargantuar that was so powerful, that the zombies had to contain him in the digital world.